


A Taste of Darkness

by Redxan600



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal, Bisexual, Cum Inflation, Impregnation, Lemon, Other, Stomach Bulge, Threesome - F/M/Other, creature sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redxan600/pseuds/Redxan600
Summary: Sora and Kairi gives in to the lust of Dark Inferno. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. AU.
Relationships: Sora/Kairi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	A Taste of Darkness

Sora and Kairi are at the empty battlefield at the Keyblade Graveyard. Fragments of darkness gather up into one spot to form a powerful Heartless known as the Dark Inferno. Then, the dark being summons darkness on the ground, and Sora and Kairi were taken a place were there was nothing but darkness. The atmosphere looks very chilling. It seems that they are in the Dark World where the Heartless lives.

"This may look tough, but we're gonna have to give it all we got!" Sora said.

"I'm with you." Kairi said. "Ready when you are, Sora."

Together, the couple charges at the Heartless to attack it. They don't know how, but the next thing they know, they were naked, (excluding their necklace) and they were licking up the Dark Inferno's large, thick, human-shaped cock. Their tongues were tracing against the veins, smearing their saliva all over it. They don't know why they are doing this, but they don't care. All that matters in their mind is nothing but lust and sexual pleasure.

Sora and Kairi were tracing their tongues up to this creature's bulbous tip. They seal their lips around the head, running their tongues all over it while occasionally bumping their tongues with each other. Sora's cock is rock hard and leaking out his clear fluids. Kairi's loins are all warmed up and spilling out her horny fluids. The two of them were stroking themselves as they were slurping on the Heartless's cock.

With one hand, the Dark Inferno picks Sora up off the ground with it's mighty strength, and has him laying his back against the creature. Using it's large and strong hands, the Heartless grabs Sora's thighs, spreads them apart, and positions it's large cock to his exposed hole. Sora's cock twitched and throbbed in excitement. Then, the Heartless inserted it's massive length deep inside Sora. The spiky haired boy rolls his eyes back in bliss, parting his lips to let out his groans as he feels his anus being stretched to it's limits.

Sora tips his head back into the Heartless. Then, the Dark Inferno opens it's mouth and it's long, thick tongue slithers out and thrusts into Sora's open, vulnerable mouth. His damp mouth is so full with the tongue of Dark Inferno. The Heartless thrusts it's tongue deep into Sora's moaning cavern, letting him taste the wet, slick flesh, and letting it hit the back of his throat.

The Heartless then push it's cock further into Sora's anus, making his eyes roll back in bliss again and moans through his stuffed mouth. The cock is pushed so far into him, it pokes out of his stomach. Sora's cheeks were turning red at the sensation of being so full with a cock in his ass and a thick tongue sliding back and forth, and hitting the back of his throat. The creature rapidly thrusts it's cock up deep into Sora, hammering against him as it's tongue slithers back and forth into his mouth.

His hands wraps around his erection and begins stroking himself to the feeling of having his stomach being stretched by a large cock and having a thick tongue thrusting in and out of his damp and moaning mouth. With a free hand, Sora wraps his arm around the creature's neck and gives it more access to his mouth by crooking his neck to face it. It's tongue slides even further deep into his throat. A bulge formed in his throat as the tongue thrusts in and out.

Meanwhile, Kairi is fondling and slurping up the Heartless's large, dangling orbs. As she pleases the creature's gigantic orbs, she listens to the sounds of rapid slapping flesh producing by the Heartless's thrusting, muffled moans from the chocolate spiky haired boy, and even the sounds of slurping and suctioning from the creature's tongue being forced deep into Sora's mouth.

She moves toward Sora's cock, moves his hand away from his erection, and she wraps her lips around his shaft. She bobs her head back and forth, making the boy rolls his eyes back in pleasure once again as the strong pleasurable sensation surges even further into his body. As her lips slides back and forth against his shaft, she twirls her tongue around his length and ran her tongue all over the salty head before taking it back in her throat again.

Suddenly, the Heartless buries it's cock deep into his ass, and spills it's dark semen into his ass. Sora loudly moaned through it's tongue as it feels his stomach getting full of cum. The pleasure was getting too overwhelming for Sora. He couldn't help but obtain his sexual release. Kairi feels his warm fluids filling into her cheeks as she tries to gulp most of his loads. Sora's belly inflated a bit from the creature's cum as some of it spilled onto it's phallus.

The Dark Inferno retracts it's tongue away from Sora, leaving his mouth all slick and wet from it's thick tongue. The spiky haired boy was left panting, his cheeks were blushing from that hot orgasm, and his belly is so full of cum. It retracts it's phallus out of Sora's ass, and it's semen were spilled out of his anus and onto it's shaft. Sora groaned as he squirts the semen out of his ass and spilled more onto the creature's phallus.

The Dark Inferno sets Sora down on the ground, but he quickly got up to slurp up the fluids off it's cock. Kairi joined in with him to clean it's cock as well. Once their tongues were applied onto it's shaft and letting their taste buds touch it's dark semen, their whole body shuddered in pleasure. Eagerly, they slide their tongues up against it's cock like a lollipop. It was making Sora's cock fully erect once again, and making Kairi spill out more of her horny fluids.

Once the Dark Inferno's cock is fully clean from it's semen, it grabs Kairi next, and has her back laying against the Heartless. It grabs her ankles, and pulls them back, spreading her opening even wider. Sora could only watch the Heartless positioning it's large, thick phallus to her opening and inserting inside her. As soon as the bulbous tip enter inside her, Kairi is already shouting out in pleasure and she already obtained her orgasm.

Her horny orgasm juices were spilled onto it's phallus. It pushes more of it's length inside her and she is receiving so much of her orgasm. Her horny honey continues to spill on it's thick length as it pushes more and more into her. Her pussy is so sore and sensitive from coming so much, and yet, the sensation tingles her entire loins and body. Her stomach is being stretched to the limit and deforming her when the bulge pokes out.

Her eyes rolled back, her lips parted, and her tongue slips out of her mouth. Drool was leaking out of her as her mind is being filled with lust and arousal. The Heartless rapidly thrusts it's massive cock deep into her cavern, pounding her pussy and hammering her uterus. Her tits were bouncing and jiggling from the intense thrusting she is receiving. Her pussy is being stretched to it's limits with a large and thick phallus filling her up.

Sora joins in instead of watching. He applies his tongue on Kairi's soaking wet flaps, slides his tongue up and down, and slurps up her orgasm juices. Kairi receives more pleasure filling into her body with Sora's tongue added in the action. Her pussy is already so sensitive from coming too much. Just having her pussy being penetrated and having her flaps being licked upon is making her feel so light headed.

Even more pleasure surges through her body when she feels his tongue playing with her sensitive pearl. His tongue twirls around it, flicking against it, and quickly lapping it up. He wraps his lips around her pebble and softly suckles on it. He was prying out more whines and cries of pleasure from her. Sora listens to the sound of rapid flesh slapping from the thrusting. It sounds so lewd as it penetrates Kairi's soaking wet cavern, and it was making him feel even harder and aroused.

His fingers wraps around his length and begins stroking himself to the sound of the Heartless's massive cock ramming deep into Kairi. The auburn chick feels the phallus ramming past her sweet spot that sends intense sparks of pleasure through her body, and slamming into the back of her womb, causing the phallus to poke out from her belly. The thrusting became more frenzy as it thrusts quicker and quicker until it buries it's cock deep inside her.

She loudly groan to the feeling of the creature's cum filling her womb to the brim. Even with her uterus being so full of cum, it continues to fill inside her, making her belly inflate with tons of it's cum. Her pussy obtains another orgasm, and pushes it's cum out and spills onto the phallus again. Seeing how there are more semen spilled onto it's large and thick phallus, Sora quickly laps up the semen before it went to waste. He squirts out his loads as he cleans the phallus up from it's semen.

With so much load being filled inside her, it's possible for her to get pregnant from the Heartless's cum. And since they're in a world where the Heartless are reproduced, it's highly possible for her to be impregnated. Their minds were full of lust to even think about the consequences, or what the child could look like. All they care is being fucked like a slut and being filled up with cum.

They were having so much sex with the Dark Inferno and having their bodies being filled to the brim with so much of it's cum. It was Sora's turn. In the position he was in, he was riding on it's thick cock. His legs were wrapped around it, clenching his hands onto it's shoulders, and throwing his head back to shout out his groans of pleasure. His cock is being attended to by the use of the creature's long and thick tongue wrapping around his length and stroking it for his semen.

Sora arched his back, threw his head back, and lets out another loud groan of pleasure when he receives his orgasm. His semen spurts out and spills onto the Heartless. Meanwhile, the Dark Inferno let out it's huge loads deep into Sora's ass and making his belly inflate even more. He lifts his ass off it's cock and he groaned when his ass squirts out more of it's semen.

Kairi was next. The Dark Inferno's massive cock was inserted into her ass. She was bouncing her hips up and down. She supported herself by placing her feet onto it's muscular thighs and placing her hands onto it's muscular arms when she was laying back. The creature's fingers were teasing and playing with her opening. The creature thrusts it's two fingers in and out, curling and twirling around her opening. It's long and thick tongue was thrusting into her damp and moaning mouth, intensifying the sensation in her body.

It spills more cum into her ass, and making her stomach even more bloated with it's semen. Her honey gushes out of her opening when she obtains her orgasm. Sora was just watching by and stroking himself to the scene of Kairi having her body being violated with. He groans out in pleasure and spurts out more of his semen when she came. Even after coming, he is still rock hard.

Many orgasms. Many positions. Many sounds of pleasure. They were enjoying the feeling of the Dark Inferno's massive length violating their bodies. And then, the Heartless was finally finished with them. Sora was facing down on the ground with his ass up high in the air. Semen were oozing out of his anus and spilling on the cold ground. His belly is inflated with so much cum. He has never felt so full and stuffed in his life.

Kairi was sitting on the cold, moist ground, caressing her large belly, and happily panting with a erotic smile on her face. Her stomach was bloated with semen, and more fluids were spilling out of her opening and anus. The two of them felt so satisfied. So satisfied in fact, that they were too distracted by their own high to notice that the Dark Inferno summons it's weapons to finish the job. It crosses it's blades, and charges straight at them.

But suddenly, there was a glow from their bodies, and from their necklaces. The light shone so bright, that not only it defeated the Dark Inferno, but it also brought them back to the realm of light. Even after returning, their bodies were so full of semen and pleasure. When Kairi got impregnated back at the Dark World, it was highly likely for her to get pregnant. But since they're back at the realm of light, whatever seed was planted inside her, already died out. So, she shouldn't have to worry about getting pregnant with a Heartless child.

They still don't know how it happened, but they hardly care. Sora and Kairi looks at each other with a blissful smile on their faces, and they lovingly kiss each other.

I gotta be honest. I'm not too proud of myself for writing this. Did you like this story? Have any thoughts, concerns, or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


End file.
